One piece Randomness
by Franky's Fanboi
Summary: Chopper and franky develops a relationship rated m for future chapter's ChopperXFrankyXoc(Kaji) yaoi boy x boy (AU) whitebeard and ace alive there will be other parings in the story the cover photo is Kaji oc and oocness
1. Chapter 1

it was a lovely day on the thousands sunny all the straw hat pirates were handling there usual business,except one sick cyborg.

Chopper bro I'm fine,I feel super is just a cold I can work through it,complained franky,chopper turned to look at franky with sad eyes,Franky plz let me take care of you I'm the ships doctor,all franky could do was turn over on his bed and look at the wall,fine fine I'll stay in bed,franky admitted defeat that and he didn't want nami to fine him for not listening to chopper.

hours later franky fell asleep and chopper could finally get some work done until,CHOPPER COME PLAY WITH ME!chopper was scared out of his seat and on to the floor,OI LUFFY SHUT UP FRANKY IS TRYING TO SLEEP,the doctor yells decided to check on franky and saw that he was sweating bullets so he decided to remove his shirt but suddenly.

Yo doctor bro kiss me,and with that a half conches franky start trying to pull chopper in for a kiss but was to weak from his sickness and feel back asleep,sanji walked in the room to tell chopper dinner is ready.

all the straw hats(except franky)sat down and started -san how is franky-san doing he's not going to die is he,brook just has a fever he just needs rest and relaxation and he will be as good as new,chopper assure,but he couldn't get it out of his mind did franky really wanna kiss chopper or is it the fever taking.

after dinner nami order Zoro Luffy ussop & chopper to take bathes,Zoro Luffy and Ussop walk to the men's quarter's to get ready,sanji And brook were cleaning the kitchen,and chopper ask nami and Robin could he speak with them about something important.

Nami Robin if I tell you something will you keep it a secret?Nami look at Robin and then back at chopper,If its something we feel the crew should know then we will them,nami said in a very serious looked nami in the eyes then Robin and said I...I...I'm and Robin eyes shot open they were lost at words with the information they were given but there was more,and I'm in love with... had no words,Chopper if its franky you want you have to be sure he's gay as well other wise it will become a very awkward situations,Robin said with a smile.

nami gave Robin a thumbs up for comforting chopper,now chopper go take your bath ok,nami finish his shower he went to check on franky but someone was already in the room it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Luffy,Chopper is Franky gonna die luffy ask with his usual derp face,No luffy he just needs rest,chopper said getting annoyed by luffy.

chopper told luffy to go bug sanij and to let franky rest luffy walked going to look for something to Luffy was gone chopper walk over to Franky and check his temperature it had gone down quite a bit so he tried to wake up franky.

Franky Franky...WAKE UP,chopper yelled,bro I was already awake you didn't have to shout franky complained,how do you feel ask chopper,I feel hmmmmm SUPER,franky yelled doing a pose,chopper just smiled and said well if you feel better in the morning you can go back to work chopper sniffed then said,after you shower,franky agreed.

chopper gave franky medicine,ice cold water,and an den den just incase,well I'm going to bed now franky goodnight,chopper said tiredly but before he opened the door franky grabbed his arm,Chopper bro I know this might seem a little weird but will you sleep in bed with couldn't help but blush and ask bro when I was younger I always slept with a teddy bear I know I took it with me when I left water 7 but I couldn't find it after we left fishmen island so will you,Chopper just smiled and said sure.

chopper went to his room to get something's and allowed franky to do the same chopper then noticed he had a boner he tried to masturbate but has no time so he just hope's franky won't notice.

back in the infirmary franky is laying in bed waiting for had on full body pajamas,a hat that matched,and readys himself to crawl in bed but then,Chopper can you go heavy point,asking doesn't question it he just goes heavy point and snuggle his back into frankys chopper,Goodnight Franky.

hours later franky woke up,it was still dark put but there was tension in the air then he heard a noise he looked around then remember that chopper was in bed with looked like chopper was having a bad dream so franky got up and turned on the lights,and his suspicion was correct chopper was laying there fast asleep but whimpering and crying.

Franky picks chopper up and gently wake's him up,chopper's eye shoot open and his breathing is heavy,Fr...Franky,chopper hugs frankys neck and begins to cry franky justs sits there and waits for chopper to calm down.

after chopper finally calms franky tries to talk to him,so chopper what were you dreaming about,well um you guys said I was weak,worthless,and a terrible doctor,chopper's eye start to water again,franky I don't wanna be alone,chopper whimpers,tears start running Down chopper's face,Chopper bro please stop ,franky then licked the tears off chopper's face and hugged him,chopper its ok to cry so let it all out.

chopper cried for a few more minutes and finally clammed down,Franky I have something I want to tell you so please listen,franky focused looking chopper in his eyes,franky...i...i don't wanna be alone and I don't wanna be without you...i mean I can't...no...um...

Franky just laugh at the stuttering reindeer,causing him to blush,chopper are you trying to say you love me?franky ask still kinda just blush and nodded IV got to say brother your in luck I just happen to like sweet things,and with those words franky picked up chopper and kisses him,after 2 minutes chopper pulled away,...just because you love me doesn't make me happy you bastered ,chopper dances around.

now look brother lets go back to bed its getting kinda late,chopper nods in agreement,chopper and franky climbed back into bed and before chopper fell asleep he said,franky promises you'll never leave me alone,chopper said starting to drift off,I SUPER promises,franky yawns,they bout fall asleep with good thought in mind.


	2. The slave learns freedom

Chopper and franky deicide to keep their new relationship secret even tho Robin already knew but she promises not to say nami found out by threatening Chopper and franky so they told her none of the male straw hats were smart enough to figure it out.

months later.

All the straw hats were doing there usual thing until they all heard ussop yell."SHIP!"all the straw hats ran to look."ussop that's more like a boat but there aren't any sails."nami said.

Chopper sniffed then a look of worry appeared on his face."THERE'S SOMEONE ON THAT BOAT AND THERE DIEING!"Chopper yelled.

Ussop then looked at franky and they nodded."Hook star." Ussop launched a hook into the side of the boat,franky then pulled the boat in.

The boat landed on the deck of the sunny zoro walked over to the boat."Hey chopper if you wanna save this kids life you might want hurry and I advise everyone to look away."Chopper then picked up the boy in the boat and ran to the infirmary.

Hours later.

Chopper walked out of the infirmary with bloody gloves."Chopper how's our guest"nami asked."I managed to stop the bleeding close up all his wounds and clean him up."Chopper said but he took a deep breath and started again."But his left arm is broken,Both his legs are broken as well..."Chopper stopped.

"But what?"nami asked getting didn't say anything he just looked down at his feet and pulled nami into the walked over to the bed and removed the sheet,and saw a mark that she never wanted to see.

the celestial dragon just stood there looking at the unconscious child."Chopper what do we do?""We wait for him to wake up and figure out his story."

3:29am infirmary

"Where am I is this heaven or...WAH AM I DEAD I CAN'T BE DEAD,wait if I was dead I wouldn't be in pain so I'm alive...it's to dark in here,I'm sleepy I'm going back to bed."

8:00 infirmary

Chopper walks into the infirmary and see the boy crawling toward him they both just looked at each other until."Your a reindeer,your walking on two legs,THATS SO COOL.""Calling me cool won't make me happy you...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!"Chopper turned heavy point and pick the boy up and put him back in bed.

"Who are you?" Chopper my name is Kaji and can I get some food.""S-sure."Chopper turned heavy point and carried Kaij to the kitchen.

sanji had made pancakes,bacon and eggs for breakfast,kaji looked at all the food and asked chopper."hey is it ok if I eat some of that?"kaji said then remember that this kid may have once been a slave.

"Kaji your not a slave anymore your free you don't have to work you can do whatever you want to eat then eat do whatever you think is right."chopper nodded.

Chopper sat kaji next to him and they started digging in everyone avoided the question that had no answer but then Zoro sigh."Kid what happened to you how did you get in that condition,and why were you on a boat?"Well you know how it is just stuff happens."kaji said

Zoro started getting angry"Stuff happens isn't an excuse for having your legs broken and an arm,having cuts brusees and injuries that are fatal so what happened."Zoro said angrily.

Everyone look Kaji except Chopper and Nami who were telling Zoro to stop and leave him alone but then the child started to speak."please...no...don't be...mad I'm sorry I just don't wanna go back there please don't..."kaji had shadows over his eyes but the tears were visible.

Chopper picked up the boy to showed everyone the mark nami looked away everyone else was shocked kaji started crying." Please don't take me back there.""I'm sorry."Zoro said walking out the kitchen.

later in the infirmary

Chopper took kaji into the infirmary and put him back in his bed so they could talk."So do you wanna talk about it I'm a doctor so I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.""I Wanna tell you but I don't wanna remember what happened."Kaji said trying not to look sad.

Nami then called chopper outside for a moment."Chopper how is he?""he wants to tell me about his past but he also wants to forget.""Then there nothing we can do."nami said before walking of to do other things.

Franky then walked over to chopper and kissed him on the cheek."Hey little brother how's our new house guest?"Franky said playfully."Well I'm trying to cheer him up but."Franky cut off chopper."Well leave it to me in 10 minutes bring him out side."and with that franky ran off.

10 minutes later

Chopper carried kaji out to the deck and saw everyone but Zoro Luffy Ussop and Franky setting up for some kind of party there was Food,drinks,a cake it was everything a party should have.

"Guys what's going on?" Chopper asked a bit confused."well franky said we should have a party and our brainless captain agreed."Nami said bit annoyed.

After everything was set up Zoro called Robin over to the walked back over to everyone else and said."Zoro-san would like us all to take a seat the show will begin shortly.

a moment or two after they were seated Luffy Franky Ussop and Zoro came out dressed up like clown' Ran to the bathroom to laugh,everyone else was abit curious about what they were going to do.

ussop threw down a boom box and franky put in a tape and all for men started dancing."Right left right left."sanji walked out the bathroom and passed and Robin were dieing of saw franky wink at him and he knew what that meant.

Chopper then remember kaji and looked down at kaji and saw he was they finished dancing ussop and franky threw pie in luffy and Zoro they finished everyone's eyes turned to Kaji.

The boy just burst into tears of joy."You pirates did all this for me I'm so happy I can't stop crying ya know."Kaji cried for a moment then stopped."ok I'll tell you guy you obviously curious so I'll tell you."

everyone gathered around kaji as he began to tell the story.

After he finished everyone was shocked they all took a moment to get them selves together after that they all partied until they all passed out except nami zoro and Robin.

Kaji and chopper snuggled up to Franky Luffy was sleeping with food In hand and ussop was sleeping under a Nami and Zoro covered everyone up and went to bed.

Kaji was the first person to wake up he looked at his bandage and Cast he smiled a bit and started pulling them off."well I wouldn't be needing this anymore."Kaji walked over to the head of the sunny and smiled.

Chopper woke up next and saw Kaji was standing there so he ran over to make sure he was ok."Kaji how are you feeling and how are you standing?""it's my devil fruit it lets we heal faster.""oh well I know I'm not captain but will you join our crew?""yeah why not."kaji said bluntly.

Then kaji pick up chopper and looked him in the eyes."Chopper I know about you relationship with franky but if possible will you allow me to join your relationship."

Franky walked over to the younger boys picked and said."there plenty of me to go a matter of fact your my new henchmen."Kaji and chopper just yelled aye aye Boss then they all laugh.

and it was the beginning of something new.


End file.
